Louis Creed
Louis Creed is the main protagonist of the Stephen King novel and horror movie Pet Sematary, and its 2019 remake. A pet doctor moving to a new town, he suffers from a tragedy that leaves him making a tough choice to resurrect his dead child. He was portrayed by Dale Midkiff in the 1989 film, and by Jason Clarke in the 2019 remake. Clarke also portrayed Malcolm in Dawn of the Planet of the Apes, and John Connor/T-3000 in Terminator: Geniysis. He was a pet doctor who along with his wife and kids move to a small town in main but one day his infant son Gage creed gets hit by a semi and he finds out from his elderly neighbor Jud Crandall that there is an Indian burial ground out in the woods behind his house. When Gage is hit by a truck on accident, he out of desperation, buries Gage at the burial ground only to find out that anything that is buried there comes back as evil due to the ground being soured by the Wendigo. He finds out that the cat comes back evil after it gets buried there as well, and in the end, Louis was forced to put down both his son and his pet once again after his son kills his neighbor and his wife. Louis decides to bury Rachel at the burial ground, believing that if he buries her early, she won't return evil. The ending reveals that he buried his wife in the pet sematery, and she came back as a zombie as well just like his son, but it leaves his fate ambiguous not knowing if he died or not. The 1989 film is similar, but shows Rachel grabbing a knife, and his scream heard as the scream cuts to black. It's strongly implied that he was killed by Rachel, or escaped, and later killed his wife out of mercy. The sequel to the film reveals that the Creed family is a legend that happened a few years back. Despite the story being a legend to the town, the characters of that film resurrect a dog and a officer, starting the bad events once again. The film ends with the Matthews escaping, leaving the town, and leaving the sematary for good. In 2019 film, the film follows the original until the death, with Ellie being killed after reuniting with Church at her birthday party, but Louis is able to save Gage. Louis takes Ellie's corpse to the sematery, and attempts to get Rachel on board with their revived daughter. After finding Rachel at near death, she begs him not to bury her at the sematary, but the parents are knocked unconscious by Ellie, who takes them there. Creed awakens in the woods near the burial ground, realizing that Ellie has buried Rachel, and decides to put his daughter of her misery. Louis nearly succeeded in killing Ellie with a shovel, but is impaled by a resurrected Rachel, and is buried as well. Once resurrected, the family goes to the car that is holding Gage, and Louis tells him to open the door. It can be assumed that Gage did as he was told, and was presumably killed, and buried at the sematary. Gallery Louis-and-Cat.jpg|Louis with a resurrected Church. Louis-and-Jud.png|Louis and Jud. Louis-and-Jud-2019.jpg|Louis with Jud in the 2019 film. Louis-Funeral.jpg|A heartbroken Louis at Ellie's funeral. Trivia *In the novel and 1989 film, Louis' fate is left uncertain, as the 2019 ends with him being resurrected by his daughter. Category:Tragic Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Parents Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Stephen King Heroes Category:Male Category:Book Heroes Category:Deceased Category:Chaotic Good Category:Horror Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Spouses Category:In Love Category:Healers Category:Related to Villain Category:Misguided Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Revived